You Get Me
by Red-Elephant
Summary: Best friends find themselves on the precipice of change. After plunging head first into a new phase of their relationship, are Mamoru and Usagi ready to face the consequences of their actions?


**You Get Me**

Rating: R

Author: Red_Elephant

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs respectively to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and DIC Entertainment. Lilly Allen's song 'It's not Fair' also belongs entirely to her and her record company. Not written for monetary purposes, this is simply written in the hopes of entertaining anyone out there who decides to read it_. _

_**AN:**__ Ok, once again this is rated R and it is for a very good reason. While I don't condone speeding or any form of dangerous driving, it does feature in this story. It also contains a sex scene and general adult themes so it is most definitely __**not**__ for the kiddies. For everyone else, please continue and enjoy._

_Lilly Allen's song 'It's Not Fair' was a pretty big hit in Australia. I loved it the first time I heard it and the second time, was hit with this story idea. It's been swirling around in my head for over six months and I was able to finally put fingers to my (borrowed) laptop and this story is the result. It's an alternate universe setting so that means no aliens, sailor moon or talking cats. I imagine Mamoru and Usagi's ages to be in their mid and early twenties (respectively) and it is an exploration of best friends finding themselves on the precipice of something new. This story was a whole lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it._

_27/03/12 – I've gone through and rewritten the sex scene, making it longer, more detailed and hopefully, more enjoyable for us and for Mamoru and Usagi (lol). I've also made a few other little tweaks here and there but no major changes. For those waiting for Part II you'll be pleased to hear I have began to write it but have found myself stuck so hopefully fixing all the little things I wasn't happy with in Part I will make it easier. Encouraging words would also help. Regardless, please enjoy!_

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

Usagi stared up at the dark shadows spread across the bland white ceiling, unable to look at Takeshi as he pushed off of the bed and whistled as he went into the connecting bathroom. She could feel the slight wetness underneath her and grimaced, wondering how she'd ended up in the wet spot. The chill of the night was starting to spread goose bumps over her naked skin. She considered reaching for the sheet that had been pushed over the end of the bed but she wasn't really sure she could move right then. She blinked rapidly at the tears threatening, scoffing at her self for being weak and stupid. Her emotions were jumping all over the place, body still aroused and confused as to why it was still so. Usagi considered touching herself but forced the thought away, instead taking deep breaths to try and quell her rising disappointment.

The toilet flushed and she was moving; throwing herself to the floor, she scrambled around the bed for her discarded clothing. Usagi held her white cotton shirt between her teeth as she slid her underwear on and forced her legs into her jeans. Takeshi cleared his throat as her head disappeared into her shirt. She tensed but didn't stop in her frenzied endeavour to dress, pulling her hair out and flipping it forward. Usagi quickly wrapped an elastic around it, fingers pulling her long hair through a simple twist that resulted in a messy knot when she stood straight once more.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, confusion clear on his handsome face. "I thought you were going to spend the night?"

"I can't," Usagi's mind raced. "Mamma just sent me a text asking me to come home. She said it was important."

It was a bad lie but she forced herself to meet his eyes, twisting her lips in what she hoped he took for disappointment. It seemed to work because he came to her, confusion replaced by concern in his deep brown orbs.

"I hope everything is ok." He murmured, wrapping strong arms around her waist. She held still for a moment before allowing herself to relax a little.

"Me too" Usagi took a deep breath, the smell of sex filling her nostrils. Bitter disappointment filled her and she forced her face into his chest where the scent of his vanilla and sandalwood soap took over and he couldn't see the tremble of her lips.

"I could walk you home." He offered, running his hands through her hair. Usagi wondered if he thought it was supposed to be soothing. It wasn't. She pulled away from him.

"No it's ok," She shook her head. "It's not far." Usagi wrapped her fingers around the door knob, twisting it open. Takeshi seemed to want to object, opening his mouth to argue. "I'll call you tomorrow." She promised.

Usagi didn't wait for his answer, stepping out into the corridor and pulling his door closed with a sharp bang behind her. She had to get away from his apartment before she lost it and shouted something she couldn't take back.

It was much colder out in the open air but she welcomed it. It bit into her skin, taking her mind off of her aroused body and allowing it to tremble for a very different reason. She folded her arms and walked with quick strides to the bus stop down the street, popping her mobile phone out to check the time. It was only eight thirty. Usagi grimaced, not needing a calculator to figure out that she'd been in his apartment less than twenty minutes. Twenty minutes!

She ran through her contacts list, considering calling Makoto before immediately discounting that idea. Makoto would laugh at her and she could not deal with that right now. Nibbling at her bottom lip, she hesitated a few seconds before selecting her contact and pressing the call button. It rang through until the pre recorded operator informed her politely that the person she was calling was unavailable to take her call. Usagi swore under her breath and pressed redial. This time, he answered after the fourth ring.

"What?"

"Took you long enough." She snapped, rubbing her free hand up and down her opposite arm. She now wished she had a coat.

"Usa, I'm a little busy right now." She could tell he was trying to reign in his temper for the benefit of whomever he was with. For some reason this really pissed her off.

"Please tell me you're not with Yuriko," She demanded. "She's horrible to me."

"Usagi."

She frowned at his tone, wondering why he always had to be such an ass. A violent shiver wracked through her body and she decided to let it go for the moment. "Can you come and get me?" She pleaded, teeth beginning to chatter.

"Why can't Ueda give you a lift home?"

"It's a long story," She hedged. "Please Mamoru?"

He heaved a sigh, letting her know without words that it was a great imposition on his part. "Where are you?"

Usagi gave him the directions, choosing to ignore his snicker when he heard exactly where she was. "I'll be there soon," He paused for a moment, considering something. "Stay safe ok. Don't talk to strangers."

She rolled her eyes at his concern but promised none the less. The street was unusually quiet for a Thursday night, only a trickle of cars that she swore seemed to slow down as they got closer to where she stood waiting. The wind picked up a little, enough to make her seek refuge inside the bus shelter and away from the peeping eyes of some of these drivers. Usagi knew Mamoru's headlights as he came around the corner and was dancing from foot to foot at the curb as he came to a stop beside her. She loved his car, a sleek black BMW, almost as much as he did but wouldn't have cared right then if he drove a Hyundai, as long as it had a working heater.

She sank into the plush leather, skin prickling as the heater blew straight into her face. Mamoru eyed her, disapproval tugging his lips down into a deep frown. She chose to ignore him for the moment, concentrating on not shattering her teeth as several violent shivers wracked her slim body. Usagi moaned when she felt his warm hands on her arms, grateful as he began to rub at her skin. She leant towards him, closing her eyes as his hands ran up her shoulders, across her cheeks and back down her arms.

"That feels so good." She murmured. Mamoru's hands were large and self assured as they ran over her, rubbing fire into her limbs. The low embers of her arousal flared at his touch and the image of herself arching backwards into the steering wheel as he buried himself deep inside her flashed into her mind. It was so random, so startling that it forced her eyes open and she sprang away from his hands.

"I'm fine now," She strove to appear casual, "Thanks."

A knowing smile tugged at Mamoru's lips but she missed it, eyes trained out her window. The night lights flashed past them in a blur because of the speed he always liked to drive at. He never went too far over the limit or drove dangerously but he seemed to like getting the red lights so that he could floor it, glee evident on his face as the powerful engine roared whilst he left Mazda's and Toyota's alike in his dust. At another time, in another mood, she would have teased him about it, called him an immature moron but she found she couldn't look at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mamoru ventured as they came to a stop at another light.

"You'll laugh at me."

He laughed. "No I won't. Promise." Usagi made the mistake of looking at him just as he pasted one of those overly innocent smiles onto his face. She noted the devil gleaming at her from his shadowed blue eyes and felt her heart begin to hammer away in her chest. Why was her body always betraying her?

"Not a chance."

"Fine," He accelerated forward, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "Then I'll just have to assume the worst."

"Go right ahead," Usagi looped her fingers together in her lap, palms sweaty. "I'm still not telling you."

Silence filled the car. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, watching his analytical mind at work. Usagi hid her smile by turning her head.

"I'll ask Ueda."

She forced herself not to react by digging sharp fingers into her thighs. "Go right ahead," She shrugged, feigning indifference. "Takeshi doesn't know either."

"Oh I don't know. I think he'll want to know why you called me to pick you up when you could have just as easily called Mako or Ami."

Usagi frowned, hating him for being so obnoxious. "Of course I'm going to call you. We're friends."

"Best friends," Mamoru agreed. "So tell me what happened."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked instead, catching the name of a passing street sign and not recognising the name.

"Right now, the motorway," He shrugged. "Later, I'll take you where ever you want to go."

"Mako's," Usagi decided. "I'm hungry."

"Did he hit you?"

"What?" Usagi gasped, twisting in her seat to look straight at her friend. "No! Takeshi would never hurt me."

"I beg to differ," Mamoru tore his eyes away from the road, a frown pulling at his lips. "This is the third time I've had to pick you up in the last two weeks. He's doing something wrong and if you don't tell me what it is I'm going to have to have a chat with Ueda about the right way to treat a lady."

Usagi snorted. "I don't remember appointing you as my bodyguard Mamoru."

"Usagi."

She sighed, knowing she was pushing him to the end of his short patience. She opened her mouth but her voice seemed to retreat, refusing to let any sound escape. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

"Promise me you won't laugh."

Mamoru shoved a hand into his tussled raven hair. "I think I promised that already," He caught her eye, noting the petulant pull of her lips. "Fine," He placed a hand over his heart. "I promise I won't laugh."

He met her searching gaze, allowing her to see the sincere concern darkening his eyes to a deep ocean blue. He didn't let her do that often, preferring to mask his emotions with sarcasm and dry humour. Breaking the intense moment, he wound his window down and all the warm air escaped out into the night.

All of a sudden they hit the motorway and Mamoru floored it. The car appeared to squat momentarily before the twin turbo six cylinder engine unleashed its full power and their heads snapped back into the headrests of their seats as they launched forward. Usagi realised he was still looking at her and opened her mouth to tell him to watch the road but her words flew straight out the window, drowned out by the sound of the engine and Mamoru's laughter. He winked and turned forward, both hands on the steering wheel and he pressed his foot even further to the floor. It was glorious, mind numbing, spine tingling. Usagi didn't dare look at the speedometer, knowing she would freak if she knew the actual number of the speed with which they were flying. It was stupid, the most dangerous thing they'd ever done together but she felt safe with Mamoru, as she always did. She trusted him implicitly. He would never hurt her. Usagi twisted in her seat, placing a hand to her forehead to keep the loose hair from her eyes.

"Takeshi can't make me orgasm."

She hadn't meant to say it like that but the words were out and lost before she could think about shutting her mouth. For a heart beat, she hopped he hadn't heard her. One beat later and the car slowed to a normal speed and his finger was tapping at the button to wind the window back up.

Mamoru shook his head. "Did you really just say that?"

Usagi moaned in horror, peeking through her fingers. "Yes!" A snort passed his lips but he managed to hold his laughter at bay. "Mamoru you promised!"

He tried to dodge her small fist but it still swiped at his shoulder. "Ok, ok." He held up one hand. "Truce"

He squared his shoulders and took one of the out ramps leading off of the motorway. He eased the car over a speed hump before turning down a side-street, knowing it would take them straight to the beach. The sea was ferocious; head lights catching the mist thrown up by the waves pounding into the cliff face several hundred feet below them. The wind buffeted the car but Mamoru was unconcerned as he switched the ignition off and turned to face Usagi, finally giving her his full attention.

He eyed her small profile, the large knotted ball of blonde hair tied on top of her head, loose twisted strands clinging to her face and neck. She'd pulled her legs up so that she rested one arm around her knees while she gnawed at the fingernails on her other hand. Her light blue eyes seemed to take up half of her small face and they were staring right at him, assessing. Mamoru concentrated on the dusting of freckles across her nose, certain that he would not be able to look into those eyes while having this conversation.

"I'm listening."

Usagi groaned and buried her face into her knees. "Its stupid," She turned her head to look at him. "I'm being stupid right?"

"About what?"

She threw herself back against her chair, unappreciative of his careful response. "Takeshi is a wonderful boyfriend. He treats me with respect, he calls me every day. He tells me he loves me, like, every ten seconds." Usagi wondered if she should mention that she actually found that very annoying. Christ, she didn't need to hear it _all_ the time.

"He makes you laugh." Mamoru supplied, prodding her gently.

"Yeah," She agreed. "He's funny. And my friends all like him. You like him," She pointed out, waiting for him to affirm this. His chin lifted and she decided to take this as a yes, though she was a little peeved that he couldn't be more vocal about it. "Takeshi is a great boyfriend."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But," Colour flooded her cheeks and she had to open her mouth twice before the words actually came out. "But when we…make love," She choked a little on those words. "He just-" She waved her hands in the air, searching. "Gets in there and gets out."

Again, her choice of words was not perfect and she wished she could take them back. Her ears were starting to burn and she really needed a drink of water. Or maybe tequila.

"Usa," Mamoru looked at a point over her shoulder. His heart was beating too fast. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

She squirmed, aghast. Why, oh why hadn't she called Makoto? "That's just the problem!" She wailed. "I know what I'm missing," She pointed one shaking finger into his face, scratching at his nose with her nail. He grabbed her hand and they played tug of war over it for a moment before he let her go. "And it's your fault."

The accusation was out and she couldn't take it back. If Mamoru reacted, he didn't let her see it. "My fault?" He shook his head, a sharp bark of laughter escaping his lips. "How the hell did this become my fault?"

"Because"

She ignored the look of condescension that settled into his features. "'Because' is not a reason," Mamoru let his head fall back against the head rest. "What _doesn't_ he do, exactly?"

"Ah, everything" Usagi said, uncertain. A genuine smile spread across Mamoru's face and he reached out a hand, fingers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered at the touch and he snatched his hand back.

"Want me to beat him up?"

"No!" Usagi laughed.

Mamoru grinned. "I could draw him a map."

Usagi clutched at her stomach, falling sideways against him as she laughed uncontrollably. "Can you imagine?" She gasped, giggles bursting from her lips as she pictured Takeshi leaning before her, map in hand and a confused look on his face.

Mamoru turned his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath of the marshmallow perfume that she seemed to spray all over. "Do you love him?"

Usagi sobered up fast but stayed with her head resting on Mamoru's shoulder. It was a question she asked herself frequently. "Maybe"

"You don't know?"

Usagi twisted her neck so that she was looking up at him. "Does that surprise you?" She could feel his muscles shift as he shrugged.

"You always seem to know what you want."

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "That's true"

They seemed to realise how close they were at the same time. Mamoru's eyes zoomed onto the motion of her lips at the same time she had the urge to suckle the super soft skin of his ear lobe. They eyed each other warily, somehow finding it a challenge to see who would pull back first. She could see the gold around his irises, peeking through the hair falling across the right side of his forehead and into his eye. She could smell the fabric softener he'd washed his hoody in. Her gaze dropped to his lips and Usagi feared she might combust from the sudden overwhelming need to kiss him. She nudged forward and up, inviting Mamoru to meet her half way. When he didn't move she shifted a little closer, hand creeping across his chest to bunch in his blue and white striped hoody near his shoulder, pulling him down to her. Their lips were but a hairs breath away when he paused and pulled back just a little, his eyes boring into her.

"Are you sure?"

It was a loaded question and Usagi knew he wasn't going to move until she'd given him an honest answer. She tried to conjure Takeshi's face but found she couldn't, unable to recall whether he had brown or black hair. Was that important? She decided it wasn't. Mamoru's breath wafted hot over her face and she had to close her eyes for a moment to concentrate. He was her best friend. That warranted some consideration right? It should have but her body was aching with growing need. Because her eyes were closed she could feel his fingers brush at her hand and the muscles in his chest and shoulders stretching beneath the other hand fisted in his jumper.

Mamoru was her best friend.

Usagi opened her eyes at the same time that she pushed herself upward. She supposed she meant for it to be a light brushing of mouths but as soon as her lips rested against his they were both overcome with the need to devour each other. She found her hands in his hair, under his shirt and pulling at the top button of his black slacks. He'd pulled her across the gear shift and into his lap so that she was straddling him, making short work of her white shirt before she had time to register that she was, in fact, kissing him.

It was an awkward space, small and cramped, with the steering wheel biting into her lower back but somehow it didn't seem to matter. Mamoru's hands were everywhere, igniting all the nerve endings just below the surface of her skin, down the sides of her breasts, across her stomach and up her back, goose pimples racing across her skin until her nipples were so hard they hurt. All of a sudden she needed his skin against her own and she wrestled to pull his hoody over his head, moaning when her hands finally touched the heated flesh of his stomach, the thrill of feeling all those muscles bunching under her touch shooting an arrow of wanton fire straight to the apex between her legs. Usagi ground down, feeling the hard length confined in his pants and mumbled something intelligible.

She found herself lost as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, hands brutal in their assault on her body, winding her so tight that Usagi dimly heard herself chanting "now, now, now" but it made little sense. Mamoru's hands were gripping her hips and all of a sudden he was pushing up, impaling her from beneath with the burning rod of his cock. He was hot and stiff and stretched her, and he was so _deep_ that for a moment she couldn't breathe and she was arching, head thrown back to expose the curve of her long neck, unaware of how sexy Mamoru found her in that moment. Usagi was dimly aware of Mamoru whispering to her, attention riveted by the way his hands slid up her back and back down, cupping her ass and squeezing at the flesh, guiding her thighs wider apart. Then he began to move underneath her, impaling her again and again and again, pace fast and furious and foreign, leaving her unable to do anything but dig her nails into his neck and hold on.

One of Mamoru's hands found its way between her legs and began to knead; one finger stroking, twirling her over-sensitised button in a way that had her trying to pull his hand away, needing him to stop but he resisted, could dimly hear him saying something about "wet" and "wanting her to come" but she didn't know what he meant. His tongue drew circles across her skin, teeth grazing her neck enough to leave a mark before coming back to her aching lips, swallowing her gasp as he gripped one breast and rolled it with his palm, eliciting a sound she didn't know she could make. Usagi began to writhe, feeling like her skin was simultaneously on fire and doused in ice, shivers beginning at her core and spreading out like a ripple of small waves. Then Mamoru took one nipple into his mouth and bit down gently, tongue laving at the sting before pulling it into his mouth and sucking down hard, repeating the cycle again to the other breast. Twice more and she came apart in his arms, wailing as the orgasm ripped through her body, making her blind. Mamoru's grip on her hips was the only thing that kept her grounded, only partially aware as he reached his own end, buried deep inside and filling her with liquid warmth. Usagi collapsed in his arms, boneless and burning. They stayed like that for long moments, lips and fingers tangling as they came down.

Abruptly, Usagi realised what they had just done. Mamoru let his head rest back against his seat, watching the play of panicked emotions scatter across his friends face. He wanted to say something comforting, perhaps say "You're fucking amazing Usa" and just hold her but he didn't, letting his hands fall from her body as she scrambled from his lap and across the gear shift back to her own seat, pulling her jeans back into place and arching a little as she zipped them. He refuse to look away as she searched for her discarded shirt, enjoying the blush that seemed to warm the skin of her small breasts. The car was saturated with the scent of sex but he ignored it as he tucked his now limp cock back into his pants, fingers sticky from her orgasm and adjusted the zipper, silently accepting his hoody when she tossed it at him.

Usagi was keenly aware of his eyes on her as she re-tied her hair, jumping as he moved, thinking he was going to touch her. Instead, the engine roared to life, cold air flooding the car and chasing the scent of sex out the now open window. Mamoru placed a hand on the back of her head rest as he turned in his seat, reversing carefully. Disappointment flavoured her tongue.

The silence was deafening as they drew closer to the city with its twinkling lights, buildings becoming substantial silhouettes against the glow illuminating the night sky. Usagi squirmed in her seat, trying not to panic. Limbs twitching with nervous energy, she pulled her knees up to her chest and shoved a finger into her mouth so that she could gnaw at the nail. Did he regret it? She fretted. Had she blown it? Unable to stop herself, Usagi shifted in her seat so that she was looking at Mamoru. His posture was casual but she could see the tension in the tightening of his hands on the steering wheel and the way he kept throwing his shoulders back. Oh God, what if he didn't want to be her friend anymore?

"Usa?"

Usagi jumped, caught up in the endless depths of his eyes as he looked between her and the road. She licked her lips. "What?"

"I'm taking you to Mako's right?"

Her heart pounded into her throat. No, she didn't want to go to Makoto's any more. "Yes."

He switched hands on the steering wheel. "Ok then."

Desperate curiosity filled her, a million different questions crashing through her mind until her brain snagged one and shoved it into her mouth. She choked, but her lips opened against her will. "Do you want me to stay at your place?"

His head fell back against the head rest. "Maybe," He scrubbed a hand over his face. "It's up to you."

"Would you cut that out?" She sniped, irritated by his evasion. "I'm asking you what _you_ want."

"And I'm trying to tell you that what I want doesn't make a difference in hell if you can't make up your fucking mind," Mamoru shouted, pushing himself back into his chair in frustration. He was sick and tired of pretending. Sick of her not seeing it. "You're the one with the boyfriend Usagi. You can't lie in his bed, let him touch you, invade you and then climb into my lap and ask me to fix it."

"Stop yelling at me!" Usagi cried, placing her hands over her ears.

Mamoru abruptly pulled the car onto the side of the road and killed the engine. He took his seat belt off and turned to face her. "Then tell me what you want."

"I don't know." She repeated.

He grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me what you want."

Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Mamoru…"

He shook his head, stealing himself against the shattered emotions staring at him. "I need to know what you want." His eyes were laying it all bare again. She shook her head.

Mamoru released her, shoving his door open. Usagi thought he might pause, have something more to say but he slid from the car and slammed the door hard, plunging her into silence. She watched him from her window as he stalked into the building, breath bordering on hyperventilation. It took her a moment to realise they'd pulled over just meters from his apartment block and she hadn't even noticed.

She felt desperately alone in the dark, panic crawling up her spine. She could only take it a few seconds before she wrenched the keys from the ignition and dashed from the car. He'd taken the elevator so she took the stairs, wondering where she got the extra stamina to make it up the seven flights to his floor when she was feeling so emotionally overwrought and exhausted.

Usagi beat against his door with both hands until the wood gave way under her stinging palms. Mamoru put his arm up against the door jamb, barring her entry. They stared at each other, another silent battle of wills. His face was stone, eyes carefully blank and looking at some point behind her. She gave in.

"I'm in love with you," Usagi gasped, desperate. "I am: but I can't be. You'd make a terrible boyfriend. You're cranky and mean," She took a small step towards him. "And sarcastic," Another step and she could feel his breath against her face. "But Takeshi never makes me feel like this. I've _never_ felt like this and it sucks because it's _you _Mamoru! It's _always_ been you!"

Usagi clamped her lips together though it was much too late. Her admission hung in the air between them and she imagined the words falling like napalm over the remnants of their friendship. As though fucking him hadn't been enough and she'd come in for the second round to finish them off. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, filling her with horrified humiliation. She bit hard into her lip to stop herself from breathing because she knew it would come out as a sob and she wasn't going to do that in front of him.

"Usa."

She opened her eyes despite herself. Mamoru was shaking his head, hands resting on his slim hips as he regarded her.

"What?" She sniffed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why?" She flapped her arms, feeling hysterical. "Because I'm an idiot. Because I just-"

"Usa," Mamoru interrupted, his face suddenly a hairs breath from her own. "Stop. Talking."

Anger pulsed through her brain at his arrogance, fingers itching with the sudden impulse to slap him but as she opened her mouth his hands closed around her cheeks and his lips claimed hers. It was a sweet kiss but insistent, mouths moving together in a way that left her gooey and weak at the knees, so she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His fingers rubbed gently at the back of her neck, thumb finding the soft skin of her ear lobe, could feel his chest vibrate through the flat of her palm as he hummed deep in his throat. Usagi had the presence of mind to feel herself falling as his tongue glided across her bottom lip and she forced herself to pull away before she lost herself again. Mamoru leaned back against the door jamb and folded his arms. They regarded each other for a moment.

"So," Mamoru began. "What now?"

Usagi shook her head and wrapped her arms around her middle to stop herself from reaching for him again. They stared at each other for another long moment. "I think you should go to Makoto's," Mamoru murmured. Her heart sank. "And come back tomorrow." Her head snapped up, a lump forming in her throat at the sight of the hesitant smile tugging his lips. "If you want to." He added.

"I have to talk to him." They both winced even though she hadn't said his name. Mamoru nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets where he could fist them without her seeing.

"You're going to tell him?" He watched Usagi's eyes and didn't like the hesitation he saw there but kept his mouth shut, knowing he couldn't push her. After a moment she nodded.

Usagi forced herself to leave him then, allowing herself to wait for the elevator because she was too exhausted to take the stairs. The door opened and she stepped inside, slumping against one of the walls. Just as the door was about to close, Mamoru wedged himself through the closing gap, settling himself against the wall, careful to leave space between them and folded his arms. Usagi regarded him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Mamoru shrugged.

"I can't let you walk all the way to Makoto's at this time of night. It's not safe."

"…right."

"It's not." He insisted.

Usagi felt her heart melt but kept her face carefully blank, gnawing at her bottom lip as she considered the distance between them. They stared at each other for a long moment, another battle of wills. Sighing, Mamoru pushed himself away from the wall and settled beside her, arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Usagi whispered.

Threading his fingers through her own, Mamoru squeezed her hand as the elevator doors opened. "Anytime."

* * *

**AN:** Please review!


End file.
